


Day 7 - Modeling

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, F/M, Friendship/Love, Week 1: Just Friends, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "So what brings you here?" the raven-haired girl asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at your home resting since you woke up early for a modeling gig?"His head rose up with his chin resting on the bed sheets and silky blond locks covering half of his emerald eyes. "Do I have to have a reason for visiting my best friend?"





	Day 7 - Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from my best friend's sis who had to wear several dresses for an online catalog. He did not disclose to me the name of the catalog, but he told me that his sis' face might show up on random searches.
> 
> BTW his sis is competing for Miss Earth pageant this May :D

It was Saturday morning when she received a text from Adrien saying that he will drop by at her place after his shoot. He did not specify the time so she assumed that it would be sometime in the afternoon.

She didn't expect that he would arrive at nine in the morning

"What the f- !" Marinette yelped when a heavy body slumped on her duvet. She was still in her bed and was planning to get up around ten if not for the rude awakening.

"A - Adrien?!" she immediately sat up upon recognizing the mop of blond hair that was groaning on her sheets. "Are you - Are you alright?"

She was half-asleep when she heard her Maman calling her name downstairs about a visitor she thought was Alya.

"I can't feel my legs," Adrien sobbed exaggeratedly.

He was lying face flat, with arms and legs sprawled and covered three-quarters of the bed's space. "Not only my legs but my entire body. It's aching everywhere, Marinette."

She was glad she was wearing modest and decent-looking pajamas instead of her dark kitten-themed ones. "I thought the photo shoot will end around in the afternoon."

"Vincent needs to chase the sunrise." his bemoans were muffled by the duvet. "And I had to wear a hundred pieces of clothing."

"A hundred pieces?" she whistled. "Wow, that's a lot."

"You have no idea." he groaned, remained unmoved.

"Does this mean I'll be expecting several lineups for Gabriel's upcoming Spring Catalog?"

"I can't really say. I mean, I always wear hundreds of clothing everytime Père releases a seasonal catalog."

"So you're too used to it."

"Too used to it yeah," he grimaced. "But that doesn't mean my body will get used to the pains."

"Why can't they just make you wear a single design then indicate the available colors on the catalog instead of you wearing them all?" she asked.

"Oh, that's what the team are doing. To crunch the time, they even made me wear a generic suit while the types of collars and the sleeve cuts will be indicated on the catalog," he told her then sighed. "Just because they can do that doesn't mean they will apply it on all lineups. No; that will make Gabriel's catalog similar to RTW's catalog layouts."

She tapped her chin. "Hmm, you have a fair point. Gabriel must preserve their image to uphold its brand."

"Aesthetics," he said. "Père doesn't want his catalog to be treated like any other catalogs wherein you can just dump it afterward because the garments featured there will be considered out of fashion after a year or two. What Père wants is for people to keep it because it's Gabriel, that Gabriel's designs are timeless."

"So that explains why your father hired Vincent on every outdoor photo shoots," she chuckled lightly. "Artist knows fellow artist's best?"

Adrien gave a hearty laugh.

"So what brings you here?" the raven-haired girl asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at your home resting since you woke up early for a modeling gig?"

His head rose up with his chin resting on the bed sheets and silky blond locks covering half of his emerald eyes. "Do I have to have a reason for visiting my best friend?"

"I thought Nino is your best friend." she quipped.

"His best friend is Alya nowadays." he pouted childishly. "Those two are inseparable."

"But Alya's best friend is still me."

"So I'm nobody's best friend, huh."

"Come here, you dork," Marinette pulled her blankets up so she could easily reach the blond. "Nino, Alya and I are your best friends. Of course, you can go to us anytime you want."

Adrien hummed absentmindedly then wrapped his strong lithe arms around her torso.

"A - Adrien?!" the girl shrieked. "Wa - Wa - Wa - What are you doing?!"

"I'm charging for my Marinette's Lucky Charm."

Her laughs were like bells ringing in his ears, giving a tingling sensation and warmth in his chest. It felt nice.

"But you already have my lucky charm."

"Your lucky charm is like a power bank," he reasoned out as he snuggled himself further. "I still need to be plugged into the main source."

"Silly Adrien."

He did not answer.

"Adrien?"

Still no response.

"Oh, you dork," she giggled when she saw his sleeping face. "Now I have your drools on my shirt."

An unfamiliar ringing tone sounded inside the room, and it was coming from Adrien's jeans pocket.

She didn't have the heart to rouse the blond so she dipped her small hands into his front pocket then fished the vibrating gadget. Nathalie's caller ID was flashing on the screen.

Swiping the green button, she answered: "He - Hello?"

" _Adrien, where are you - who is this?_ "

"This - this is Marinette, Mme. Sancoeur. A - Adrien can't answer the phone be - because he - he's asleep."

" _Of course, he will always go to her_ ," she grumbled then cleared her throat. " _Where is he now, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?_ "

"He's at - at home."

" _I'll be sending his driver to fetch him there,_ " she told her then hang up.

Ten minutes later, a dark limousine parked outside the bakery.

"Adrien...Adrien..." she shook his shoulders gently. "Wakey, wakey..."

"Five more minutes, Plagg. I'll give you camemberts later."

"This is not Plagg, silly," she bemused. "And thanks for the offer."

The blond squinted his eyes. "Princess - wha - ?!"

"I don't know what kind of Disney movie you're dreaming," she snorted when Adrien hastily sat bolt upright. "But your chauffeur was waiting for you outside."

"Wha - How - Why - wa - "

"Nathalie called your phone," she told him. "You were sleeping quite soundly so I did not wake you up. Are you alright?"

The blond was staring at her intently, with a flustered face, dilated pupils and mouth shaped like an 'O'.

"Adrien?"

He fell down from her bed.

" _Adrien_?!"

"I - I fine am! Fine I am! I AM FINE!" he stood up abruptly then wobbled when the blood rushed to his head from his sudden action.

"Are you sure? Because you just complained to me how - _Adrien_!"

If not for his reflex to grab the rails, he might have plummeted himself from her loft stairs. "I...ah...uh...erm..."

"You should have gone home instead. Here, let me help you - "

"YesIamfinedon'tworryandsorryforcausingsometroubleHaveAGreatDay!"

"What the - Adrien!" she barely stepped out her bed when the blond rushed downstairs and slammed her trap door shut.

Looking at the now-abandoned room, she called her kwami.

"Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"What did I do to scare Adrien that way?"

"I don't know," she replied saucily. "You can send him a text if it bugs you that much."

She gave the red kwami a stony glare. "I will very much appreciate if you quit making a lame pun first thing in the morning."

Tikki chortled as she flew towards her self-made flower bed.

Marinette grabbed her phone then shoot Adrien a text message reminding him to take painkillers for his aching body. Afterward, she went back to her bed and sighed contentedly at the sheets that permeate her favorite scent.  
.  
.  
.  
**Bonus:**  
_"What did Adrien do upstairs?"_  
_"Nothing, Maman."_  
_"When is the wedding?"_  
_"Papa!"_


End file.
